Goodbye Zoey
by CSIBeauty
Summary: My take on the movie I haven't seen. Zoey is going to live with her parents in London, and soon after figures out how Chase feels about her. Will she stay with her parents or return to PCA? Written for a contest on another site. One Shot! ChaseZoey


**Goodbye Zoey**

Zoey starred back at her friends before she got into her parents car. She never thought she was

going to leave PCA so soon. As the car pulled out of the driveway she gave her friends one last

look. She tried to smile, but it did not come easy. She looked out of the window as they drove

down the road, watching the school she had come to love disappear in the distance. She

remained quite when getting on the plane, and her parents noticed her disinterest. She shrugged it

off, saying it was nothing, but it continued to bother her. _Why was it that Chase did not seem as _

_interested as everyone else to make her stay_. She stared out of the window of the plane, in silent

thought. Staying distant from her parents she remained in deep thought about her friends. _I'm _

_doing the right thing_. She thought to herself.

When they arrived at the airport in London, Zoey walked off plane staring at the floor. She knew

she should be excited about being in London, but she could not get her friends off her mind. All

she could do what think about Chase, and why he didn't make an effort to make her stay. She

began to unpack and decided to e-mail Lola and Quinn. When she turned on her labtop a video

suddenly popped up. She got ready to close it out when she noticed that it was Chase. She

turned the volume on the computer up and watched.

"Why is it that when you were given the opportunity to tell Zoey to stay, you told her to leave?"

came Logan's voice through the monitor.

"I don't know!" Chase answered simply putting his head in his hands.

Zoey wasn't sure she wanted to hear this, and was getting ready to turn the computer off when

something Michael said made her stop.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit you miss her?" he asked. Zoey watched waiting for the

answer.

"I don't just miss her." he said looking up. "I'm in love with her."

Zoey's heart skipped a beat as she just stared at the screen. _Did he really just say that?_ She

asked herself.

"Now you may never get the chance to tell her how you feel." Logan said interrupting Zoey's

thoughts.

"He's in love with me." she said to herself out loud still not believing it. She turned off the

computer and sat in silence. Her mind was full of thoughts, she did not know what to think of the

news. Then she suddenly stood up from her chair. Her mother walked in noticing this.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have to go back to PCA." said Zoey rushed.

"What? Why?" her mother asked confused. She hesitated for a moment thinking about her

answer.

"I'm in love with Chase." she said coming to the realization. Her mother stared at her with

surprise before picking up the phone and calling the airport. Zoey quickly packed the few things

she had unpacked her heart racing. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to say when

she got back. After her mother got off the phone with the airport and rushed Zoey into the car.

There was one more seat left on the next flight and they needed to get to the airport fast. The

flight took much longer back then it had to get there. She continued to try to think of what she

wanted to say, but had no luck finding the words. Once the plane had arrived she hurried and got

her things calling a taxi to take her back to PCA.

As the school grew closer, Zoey began to get more nervous. She had not planned on what she

was going to tell people, when she was asked why she was back. Her butterflies became more

evident when the taxi came to a stop in front of the school. She got out of the taxi slowly

wondering who would be the first to run into her. This question was answered quickly when she

heard someone call her name. She turned to see Lola and Quinn running up to her and hugging

her.

"What are you doing back?" Quinn asked. She didn't want to waste time with chit chat. She just

wanted to find Chase as soon as she could.

"Wheres Chase?" she asked.

"He's in his dorm, but why?" said Lola as Zoey began to walk away.

"Would you mind taking my stuff to the dorm?" she asked stopping only for a second.

"Yeah, no problem." Lola yelled to her as she continued to walk towards Chase's dorm. She

noticed others give her strange looks as she rushed through the crowds. She didn't stop and

ignored the calls of other students.

She had finally reached Chase's dorm, and she stood in front of the closed door trying to think of

what she was going to say. Just as she was about to open the door, Logan walked out. He looked

up at Zoey with surprise and she covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"I will explain later." she whispered. He nodded and she let go of him. He began to walk away,

then looked back at her as she entered the room.

Chase was sitting alone staring out the window. She walked into the room further before

speaking.

"Chase?" she said making him jump. He wheeled around and stared right at her.

"Zoey?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing back?"

"I realized that what I truly want is here." she said stepping closer to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked unsure what she was talking about. She walked over to the lab

top and picked up Michael's web cam that was sitting on top of it. He looked at Zoey and then to

the web cam.

"You heard what I said." he said realizing what had happened. "Thats why Michael and Logan

wanted to talk to me."

"I guess." she said putting in on the table and looking at Chase. He stared silently at her trying to

read her thoughts. She stepped closer and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but immediately

put his arms around her waist kissing her back. They heard clapping and pulled apart looking at

the door. Michael, Logan, Lola, and Quinn stood in the doorway. They both smiled.

"Well its about time!" said Michael as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"So I guess your not going to live in London." said Lola.

"No. " said Zoey looking at Chase. "I'm staying right here."


End file.
